


Rejection

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My Hurt/Comfort Bingo Card [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BAMF Tony DiNozzo, Community: hc_bingo, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Jethro Gibbs, Hurt No Comfort, Jethro Gibbs Being an Asshole, Rejection, Season/Series 13, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony has a chance to finally say what he wants to Gibbs, without worries of repercussions.





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at bashing Gibbs, my favorite character after Tony, but I wanted to challenge myself, and the prompt asked for it. Please Kudos and comment. But carefully, I think Gibbs learned his lesson enough, don't you think?

Tony marked another box and taped it closed, placing it alongside the others. Tony was packing up the last of the stuff he would be taking with him-them, once Tali and he left for France. Tali was with his father at the park, now that Tony trusted the man, after Senior's actions over the past few years showing that the man had finally changed. Tony didn't have to think very hard about where they would go first, Ziva's love for France made him want to show his daughter the City that her mother loved so much. Tony was never in love with Ziva, but he cared for her, like an old friend. One night of drunken comfort had resulted in his little angel, and _that_ he would not regret.

 

The sudden banging on his door made him flinch, then close his eyes and sigh in resignation as he realized who exactly was pounding on it.

 

He swung open the door with force, but stopped it from making contact with the wall-the last thing he wanted was to pay for any damages to the apartment.

 

“What do you want, Gibbs?” Tony snapped, patience completely eradicated. The stress from the last few days made him short and snappy, and he was not in the mood for this.

 

“Please don't go, Tony.” Gibbs begged, blue eyes desperate. Tony barked out a harsh laugh.

 

“What in the hell makes you think you have any right in asking me to stay, Gibbs?” the older man grimaced, and Tony saw regret flash in those blue orbs.

 

“Things can change- _I can change,_ please, Tony, let me prove it to you.” Tony shook his head, gritting his teeth, and in an action he wouldn't have dared to do only months before, grabbed the man by his shirt and into his apartment. Slamming the door behind him, he faced Gibbs, and shot daggers at him with his eyes.

 

“No, Gibbs, you can't. You _won't_  change. You've had chances before, and you always ignore them. You could have changed after Kate died. But you didn't.” Tony watched with grim satisfaction as Gibbs paled, and felt a bit of guilt as he noticed the man hunch his shoulders as Tony continued.

 

“You could have changed after Mexico, after Somalia, after Jenny, after Iraq. And plenty more,” Tony took a step towards Gibbs, and ignored it when the man flinched back two steps.

 

“The only thing that changed is you got worse. You belittled me, you ignored the teams treatment of me, and actively encouraged and set us against eachother, not caring enough to see they were only against _me._ But then you started to bench me, push me away even further. You've done a lot of shitty things, boss. But I've ignored it over the years. You hold up a wall to keep everyone out, to reject them.” Tony grabbed Gibbs by the Jacket, throwing him out the now open door, ignoring his stumbles after making sure he didn't injured the older man in a small moment of concern.

 

“Well guess what, _Jethro_ ,” Tony grinned, all teeth.

 

“This time, I'm rejecting _you!_ ”

 

And he slammed the door on teary blue eyes.


End file.
